En esta vida y en la otra
by Raven Harkinian
Summary: No importa en que era se encuentren, no importa cuantos años pasen; sus almas se llamaran la una a la otra, y entre ellos siempre nacera una union que ira más alla del tiempo, imposible de romper. Serie de Oneshots ZeLink.
1. Paciencia

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Aqui llego yo con un nuevo trabajo. Esta vez sera un poco diferente a mis escritos anteriores. No solo seran ligeramente más cortos; sino que esto sera una Serie de Oneshots de Legend of Zelda, de distintos juegos o incluso universos alternos, pero SIEMPRE respecto a Link y Zelda._

 _Sin mas preambulos, aqui esta el primero, como no podia ser de otra manera._

* * *

 **Universo:** _Ocarina of Time, post-juego_ _  
_

 **Resumen:** _Despues de un dia ligeramente frustrante, la Reina de Hyrule y el General del ejército buscan un poco de paz. ¿Y que mejor manera de hacerlo que en la compañia del otro?_ **  
**

* * *

La soberana del sagrado reino de Hyrule podía sentir una migraña a punto de comenzar.

Zelda estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llevarse los dedos a la sien, o incluso de soltar un suspiro de fastidio mientras escuchaba a uno de los miembros del consejo soltar sus quejas.

— Su Majestad. Ese hombre sigue causando más problemas que beneficios. No muestra correctos modales, y varios hombres que se han enlistado en las fuerzas del ejército han decidido no continuar debido a él.

El consejero, un hombre que pasaba de los cincuenta años de nombre Hagen, seguía soltando sus molestias respecto a ese "infame hombre". Mientras que la reina se mostraba impasible, escuchando cada cosa que le estaba diciendo.

— Tiene que hacer algo. El príncipe Rolf se ha ido muy ofendido tras los acontecimientos del otro día. No sabemos si eso pueda causar problemas para el reino.

Esta vez, la joven mujer lo que trataría de esconder seria la pequeña sonrisa burlona que amenazaba con formarse en sus labios. Oh si, ella recordaba bien el como se había ido ese príncipe después de lo que sucedió; pero dada la situación esta segura que el consejero no estaría de acuerdo en la opinión que ella tiene al respecto.

Después de mantenerse en silencio por un rato, Zelda le responde por fin al hombre.

— Lord Hagen, no se preocupe. Yo me haré cargo de la situación. Le doy mi palabra.

El hombre la miraba con cierta duda, pero ella no se dejaría intimidar de ninguna manera. Sabía porque la estaba viendo de esa forma; aunque el lord no estuviera al tanto realmente de todo, creía tener suficientes razones para dudar de sus palabras.

— Déjemelo a mi. Me encargare de que él me escuche.

Manteniendo sus ojos serios y fijos en el consejero, este no tendría más remedio que aceptar la palabra de la reina. Asintiendo con la cabeza, el hombre haría una reverencia antes de retirarse.

Seria entonces que la joven por fin se recarga contra su silla, cerrando los ojos y soltando un suave suspiro.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo…?

A pesar de lo que murmuraba, había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

No había más que hacer que ir a encargarse de eso.

* * *

Encontrar a su objetivo era una tarea bastante sencilla. Aunque para garantizar que no tuviera que dar vueltas innecesarias, Zelda va por el camino más seguro: ir a los campos de entrenamiento militar y preguntar al Capitán presente el paradero de su Superior.

Cuando se acerca al grupo de soldados que se encontraban practicando con la espada, siendo vigilados e instruidos por el Capitán Galen, de mediana edad pero aspecto jovial, quien portaba una armadura de color azul, con la cual podía ser fácilmente identificado entre el resto del ejercito; los hombres presentes detendrían sus actividades para saludarle debidamente con respecto, haciendo una reverencia.

Zelda haría un ademán con su mano y una señal de reconocimiento con la cabeza ante su saludo, solicitando que continúen con sus actividades mientras ella se acerca a Galen, quien volvería a hacer una pequeña reverencia antes de dirigirse a ella.

— Su Majestad, ¿a que se debe su presencia en este lugar? ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda servirle?

— A decir verdad, Capitán, lo hay —Zelda observaría de reojo por unos momentos el como los soldados practicaban, antes de volver a ver al hombre frente a ella —. Me gustaría saber, ¿Dónde esta el General?

El capitán sonreiría con ligera diversión por la pregunta, pero respondería de todos modos.

— El general ha decidido tomarse un pequeño descanso para relajarse. Después de la reunión que atendió, dijo que necesitaba un poco de paz.

Ella asentiría suavemente con su cabeza. Era algo que ya se imaginaba, pero prefería tener la seguridad antes de embarcarse en esa dirección. Dedicándole una sonrisa y expresando su agradecimiento al hombre, la joven monarca se dispondría en ir en búsqueda del General de su ejército.

Y justo como ella pensaba. Zelda encontraría a su objetivo justo donde esperaba. Desde cierta distancia podía verlo descansar cómodamente contra el árbol mas grande del jardín. Tenia las manos tras de su cabeza, usándolos de almohada mientras su torso reposa contra el tronco y sus piernas están estiradas en el pasto, con la izquierda encima y ligeramente cruzada de la derecha.

Cuando se encuentra cerca de él, la reina se daría un tiempo para admirarlo en silencio, viendo como sus mechones de cabello rubio se movían con el viento mientras se encontraba tan pacifico.

Y también observaba la tela negra que le servia de parche para cubrir parte del lado derecho de su rostro, tapando totalmente su ojo.

— Por favor dime que no vas a regañarme. Creo que tuve suficiente con tus consejeros.

La reina sonreiría cuando escucha su voz, a pesar de no haber abierto el ojo izquierdo. Era natural que supiera que alguien se estaba acercando. Y le gustaba que pudiera reconocer que se trataba de ella.

Seguramente es la única razón por la que sigue tan tranquilo y pacifico.

— No, no voy a regañarte, Link.

Ahora si abriría su ojo, mostrando ese color azul que tanto le gusta. Por más que él insista que el azul de los ojos de ella es mucho mas agradable de ver.

— Pero supongo que habrás escuchado a tus consejeros, ¿no?

Acomodando la falda de su vestido para sentarse a su lado, con las piernas descansando de forma lateral, Zelda se apoyaría en su mano derecha sobre el pasto, inclinada en dirección hacia el rubio.

— Si, si escuche de uno de ellos. Aparentemente estuviste haciendo de las tuyas otra vez.

— Creí que dijiste que no ibas a regañarme.

Link haría un puchero mientras la mira. Uno claramente fingido que haría que la joven riera suavemente.

— Y no voy a hacerlo —Responde ella una vez que calma su risa, pero seguiría sonriendo —. Pero quiero saber que paso. Quiero oírlo de ti.

El hombre soltaría un suave suspiro, volviendo a cerrar su ojo visible.

— No fue mi culpa. Simplemente fui muy claro respecto a mi manera de entrenar a los nuevos reclutas. Y a otros soldados novatos.

— Aparentemente, desgastaste o destruiste varias armas.

— Honestamente creo que deberíamos conseguir a un mejor herrero. Las espadas deberían tener un mejor aguante que ese.

Zelda no podría evitar negar con la cabeza mientras sonríe dulcemente, teniendo ahora ella sus ojos cerrados también.

— Ay, Link. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

— Se me ocurren un par de buenas ideas, mi Reina.

Dicha reina volvería a mirarle cuando dice eso, solo para notar el como estaba sonriendo con cierta picardía. Eso la haría reír ligeramente una vez más, pero también tendría un dulce rubor invadiendo sus mejillas.

— Así que, piensas que luego de todo eso, ¿te mereces algo como lo que me estas pidiendo?

— Por supuesto que si. ¿Qué no lo sabes? Todo lo he hecho para demostrarte mi devoción y lealtad, O su Majestad.

Aunque parecía decirlo con un tono burlón; Zelda podía ver en sus ojos sinceridad. De una u otra manera, las acciones de Link eran inspiradas por ella.

— ¿Oh? ¿Me estas diciendo que todo esto fue para impresionarme? ¿Debo suspirar soñadoramente porque demuestres que eres el más fuerte? —La joven también estaba sonriendo con picardía ahora, mirándole con coquetería al tener sus ojos entrecerrados — Pero si eres el General de todo el ejercito, Sir Link. Es natural que seas el más fuerte.

La reina seria tomada por sorpresa cuando siente que su acompañante le toma del brazo y la jala para colocarla sobre el. No había sido brusco como para causarle una molestia, pero si quedaría un poco aturdida de la sorpresa hasta que se da cuenta que esta reposando sobre su pecho masculino, y él la tiene aprisionada con sus brazos de la cintura.

— Todo por ti. Incluso el haberme unido al ejército fue por ti…

Link había dejado el tono burlón de lado, incluso ya no sonreía, la estaba mirando con una intensidad que la hacia estremecer. Por lo que solo descansaría su frente contra la de él, aprovechando que no se estaba usando su tiara; manteniendo su mirada fija en sus ojos.

— Creí que no volvería a verte…

Ambos sabían por que ella decía eso. Link se había unido a la armada de Hyrule varios años después de que el complot de Ganondorf fuera detenido. Y eso es porque Link duro años en volver al reino después de su partida en búsqueda de su hada compañera, Navi. Búsqueda que terminaría considerándose fallida. Sin importar cuantas tierras recorrió, cuantos bosques visitó; Navi no apareció en ningún lado.

Zelda jamás se olvido del joven héroe que los salvo a todos. Y más importante aun, jamás se olvido de Link, el pequeño joven que se convirtió en su primer y más valioso amigo. Pero conforme pasaban los años, no podía evitar pensar que él nunca regresaría a su lado.

Grande fue su dicha el día que regreso. Tenían mucho de que hablar, un lazo que reconstruir. Ambos querían saber todo lo posible del otro.

Pero Link tiene algo de razón al decir que se unió al ejercito por ella. Un principal motivo es que de esa manera garantiza su seguridad. Pero el otro motivo es que de esta manera se podía facilitar el poder mantenerse en contacto.

Después de todo, nadie sabe respecto a la leyenda del Héroe del Tiempo. Es algo que se quedaría en la Familia Real de Hyrule. Y Link no quería que Zelda tuviera algún problema usando su tiempo para andar "con un simple plebeyo".

Así que se unió al ejército, y no paso mucho tiempo para que subiera a la cima de la jerarquía militar. Fuera por instinto o determinación, algo que siempre había tenido natural desde la infancia, considerando que de otro modo no habría podido acabar con criaturas veinte veces más grandes que él; el caso es que Link demostró superioridad en sus habilidades. Y con el tiempo aprendió las cualidades de liderazgo necesarias para comandar al ejército.

Y aquí están, diez años después de la derrota de Ganondorf.

— Me pregunto que dirán los consejeros… —Murmuraría el Hylian mientras mira a la mujer encima de el, sonriéndole una vez más con suave picardía —… si ven a la Reina en brazos de su general de esta manera.

Zelda llevaría su mano derecha al rostro del joven, acariciándole tenuemente con las yemas de sus dedos, causando que Link cerrara sus ojos relajado.

— Considerando como dicen que humillaste al príncipe Rolf, supongo que dirán que los estas espantando con toda la intención.

El ojo izquierdo de Link volvería a abrirse, mostrándose ligeramente oscurecido.

— Porque de hecho lo he espantado intencionalmente, y tu sabes perfectamente el por que.

A pesar de que se estaba mostrando enfadado, la monarca solo volvería a sonreír sin dejar de acariciar su rostro con los dedos.

— Yo lo se, Link. Créeme, disfrute bastante el viendo como lo derrotabas en ese duelo.

— ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? El muy desgraciado se atrevió a decir que te demostraría que es el más fuerte y por eso el casarte con él seria la mejor opción.

— Pero cometió un grave error al cruzarse con el Héroe del Tiempo, ¿no es verdad?

La reina estaba sonriendo claramente complacida. Era notable que aquel episodio vivido lo había disfrutado bastante.

— Cometió un error al haber puesto sus ojos en la Reina de Hyrule.

— Supongo que ambas cosas van de la mano. Después de todo, y no lo olvides…

La joven se alzaría hasta sentarse sobre el abdomen del general, teniendo sus piernas separadas y colocadas en las caderas de este; aunque eso no se podía ver por su largo vestido.

Llevaría ambas manos a los tres botones que cierran su vestido desde el cuello hasta la mitad de su pecho, abriendo lentamente cada uno. Disfrutando del como la mirada de Link volvía a intensificarse, pero esta vez por algo totalmente diferente al enfado.

Cuando deja abierto ese delicado escote que alcanza a mostrar la curva de sus senos, Zelda tomaría la pequeña cadena que caía justo entre estos, levantándola para dejar ver el anillo que colgaba de dicho accesorio.

—…Yo te pertenezco. Así como tú a mí, Link.

Dicho hombre observaría aquel anillo, dorado con una piedra rojiza, un rubí; cortesía de su "Hermano jurado".

Un anillo que todavía no podía ponerle en su dedo.

Lentamente alzaría su mano izquierda para rozar el anillo con sus dedos, observando luego a la joven a los ojos. Ella podía leer la pregunta en su mirada mucho antes de que se la hiciera.

— ¿Cuánto mas tendremos que esperar, Zelda?...

— Solo un poco más, Link. Te prometo que solo un poco más. Aunque ahora sea la reina, no tengo total libertad en ese aspecto. Solo un poco más de tiempo, mi héroe. Y te prometo que seré tuya a los ojos de todos.

Era increíblemente frustrante para los dos. Primero, Zelda tuvo que lidiar con conseguir la corona sin la necesidad de contraer matrimonio. No era inconcebible que una mujer ascendiera al trono por si sola; después de todo, el reino venera a tres Diosas. Pero no fue tarea fácil, ya que el consejo consideraba mas factible que tuviera a alguien a su lado para gobernar, además de los beneficios que podría traer una alianza entre dos reinos por medio del matrimonio.

Lo peor de todo eran las dificultades para poder casarse con Link. Parecían buscar cualquier excusa para encontrarlo inadecuado, o para tener alguna queja de el. Y eso solo considerándolo como el líder del ejército.

Había gente en el consejo que les agradaba Link, pero ese era el problema, no era únanme la decisión. Aunque sea la reina, desgraciadamente no puede llevar a cabo sus planes si no es una decisión colectiva. Y por más que le frustre a Link; él no desea que Zelda tenga problemas en su reinado por oponerse a parte de su grupo de consejeros.

Zelda volvería a recostarse sobre el cuerpo de Link, apegando su mejilla a la suya, frotando suavemente una contra la otra con afecto.

— Encontrare la manera, ya lo veras. No podemos rendirnos ahora, cuando se que estamos tan cerca…

El hylian volvería a rodearle con sus brazos la cintura, poniendo su mano izquierda a la mitad de su espalda para atraerle un poco más contra él.

— No pienso rendirme, nunca lo he hecho. Y menos lo haré contigo.

Después de todo que han vivido en estos años, de todo lo que han tenido que superar; esperar para poder unir sus vidas sin tener que esconderse será solo otra prueba que vencer.

Esto es algo que pensaban vencer, como lo hicieron con el terrible Gran Rey del Mal. Porque al igual que eso, para ellos esto estaba definido desde aquel día. El día que el joven Héroe del Tiempo encontró a la Princesa del Destino viendo por aquella ventana.


	2. Curiosidad

_¡Y aquí tenemos nuestro segundo capitulo de esta serie de Oneshots! Esta vez he decidido irme más atrás. Tal vez no lo sepan por este medio, pero me encanta la posibilidad de trabajar con el Legend of Zelda clásico, ¡y he decidido hacerlo aquí!_

 _¡Espero lo disfruten!_

* * *

 **Universo** : _Classic Legend of Zelda, post-juego  
_

 **Resumen** : _Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que el héroe junto los ocho fragmentos de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría y acabo con Ganon, recuperando la Trifuerza del Poder. Pero hay una pequeña cuestión que no deja dormir a su inocente curiosidad…_

* * *

Una suave risa se escucharía provenir desde uno de los corredores del castillo. Algunas personas cercanas observarían a la princesa usando su habitual vestido rojo con todo y ese peculiar sombrero, siendo acompañada por el joven acostumbrado a usar ropas verdes, también teniendo un gorro bastante particular.

— ¡Vamos, Link! ¡No pudo haber sido tan malo como me cuentas!

Habían pasado cerca de dos años desde que el Príncipe de la Oscuridad, Ganon, invadiera el reino de Hyrule; siendo detenido y acabado por el valiente joven, Link, quien en sus viajes llego a estas tierras cuando mas necesitadas estaban.

Link no solo había salvado a Hyrule del terrible mal, también había rescatado a la princesa Zelda, quien había estado cautiva en la guarida del malvado Ganon después de encargarle a su persona de más confianza, Impa, que se llevara los ocho fragmentos de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría para que no cayeran en las manos del oscuro ser.

Desde entonces, ambos jóvenes habían desarrollado una agradable amistad. Pero el inocente y hasta enternecedor comportamiento que mostraban entre ellos hacia pensar a más de uno que esa amistad podía crecer a algo más.

Pero por ahora, no parecían pensar mucho en eso.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo fue! ¡Entre tantas montañas y tantas zonas llenas de árboles, no se cuantas veces acabe sin saber si estaba dando vueltas por el mismo lugar!

Los dos jóvenes estaban sonriendo de forma amplia mientras conversaban al caminar. Quien quiera que los mirara pensaría que solo son dos niños felices que comparten un agradable momento. Es difícil de creer que esos dos niños vivieron tales penurias y cada uno se encargo de protegerlos y salvarlos a su manera.

— Uno creería que con todo lo que has recorrido del reino, lo conocerías como la palma de tu mano —Diría la princesa con diversión mientras mira de reojo al héroe, quien, como ya se esperaba ella, haría un puchero —.

— ¡No es mi culpa! No importa cuantas veces recorra los terrenos, siempre me resultan demasiado similares entre si.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la joven princesa se extendería, claramente divertida por la situación.

— Bueno, al menos eso no impide que logres llegar a tiempo en donde eres más necesitado.

Desde la derrota de Ganon, ha habido algunos ataques de sus viejos seguidores, y Link es quien principalmente se ha encargado de ir a detenerlos y acabar con ellos.

Aunque hay ocasiones que preocupan especialmente a la princesa. Cuando los monstruos parecen ir especialmente en busca de Link. Podría pensar que se trata de algún deseo de venganza, pero hay momentos que no puede evitar creer que se trata de algo más…

— Supongo que es un instinto. De alguna manera siento que se a donde ir. Aunque eso no cambia que no reconozca realmente el camino.

Para ese momento, los dos ya habían llegado a la biblioteca del castillo; lugar al que quería ir la Princesa Zelda, habiendo decidido Link acompañarla.

Link se adelantaría un poco para poder abrirle la puerta, poniendo su otra mano, la derecha, en su pecho, y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

La princesa soltaría una pequeña risa cubriéndose la boca con el puño puesto de lado, el dedo índice contra sus labios. Antes de adentrarse en el lugar, Zelda se sostendría la falda por los lados con ambas manos, haciendo un cordial saludo con una pequeña inclinación,

— Que amable, noble caballero.

Ambos jóvenes reirían por ese comportamiento. Una vez que la princesa entra, su acompañante iría detrás de ella, cerrando la puerta ya que están adentro los dos.

Dentro de la biblioteca, Link seguiría a Zelda a la dirección en la que fuera; aunque no podría evitar decir en voz alta su curiosidad.

— ¿Y exactamente que es lo que vienes a buscar en la biblioteca? ¡Y no me digas que un libro, por favor!

Ella le miraría de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa. Era un tanto habitual en la princesa darle una respuesta obvia a modo de broma.

— ¡Me quitas la diversión! —Volvería a mirar hacia delante, avanzando entre las estanterías llenas de libros — Pero respecto a tu pregunta, estoy interesada en leer un poco más sobre las leyendas de la Trifuerza.

Eso detendría al muchacho, quien se quedaría parpadeando unos momentos, aun viendo en dirección hacia donde iba la princesa.

Mientras tanto, aunque curiosa por el silencio de su compañero, Zelda continuaría su búsqueda. Acercándose a uno de los estantes comenzaría a recorrer con su dedo índice los lomos de los libros, leyendo los títulos que se presentaban en estos.

— Princesa, he querido preguntarte algo. No se por que jamás busque aclarar esta duda antes.

La joven dejaría momentáneamente su búsqueda para observar al héroe, quien se había puesto a su lado.

— ¿Si? ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Link?

— ¿Por qué es que se le llama Trifuerza?

Ahora seria el turno de Zelda de parpadear, pero ella lo haría extrañada y hasta algo confundida. Girándose para poder mirar de manera más directa a Link.

— ¿A que te refieres exactamente?

— A eso directamente. ¿Por qué Trifuerza? Digo, ya se que tienen forma de triángulos pero… —el castaño comenzaría a mover sus manos mientras trata de explicarse —…simplemente no termino de entenderlo. Considerando que solo existen la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría que posees tú, y la del Poder que tenia Ganon… ¿Por qué no le llaman Bifuerza?

Una vez que comprende la duda de Link, la princesa abriría su boca en un pequeño círculo, dejando salir una ligera exclamación de entendimiento. Después le sonreiría.

— No me extraña que tengas esa duda. Lo que sucede, mi estimado Link, es que SI existe una tercera parte de la Trifuerza.

El héroe claramente se sorprendería por esa información, abriendo sus ojos de manera mas amplia mientras vuelve a parpadear unas cuantas veces sin decir nada. Zelda tomaría esto como una oportunidad para continuar con su explicación.

— Se le conoce de esa manera porque es un balance entre Tres Fuerzas. El Poder, la Sabiduría, y la tercera es el Coraje.

Tomaría uno de los libros que tiene delante, llevándoselo hacia una mesa cercana, siendo acompañada por Link quien iría detrás de ella. A pesar de estar atento a lo que Zelda estaba contándole, eso no lo detendría de tomar una silla para dejarla sentarse.

— Gracias —La joven le sonreiría mientras lo ve sentarse en la otra silla a su lado, entonces seguiría su relato — Hace muchos años que la Trifuerza fue separada. Y la verdad es que nadie sabe que es lo que paso con la tercera parte.

— ¿Es decir que alguien como Ganon podría buscarla y hacerse con esta?

La princesa dejaría el libro sobre la mesa y lo abriría, comenzando a hojearlo, sin dejar de hablar con Link.

— Existe la posibilidad. Pero… —De pronto se quedaría silenciada unos momentos, observando de un lado a otro, como si quisiera vigilar que no hubiera nadie más, antes de hablarle a Link en un tono más bajo, más privado —… yo creo fervientemente que esa Trifuerza solo puede ser encontrada por aquel que esta destinado a ella.

Él le miraría de forma curiosa; siempre que tenia esa expresión en su rostro parecía aun más el niño que en realidad era. Zelda no podría evitar sonreír con dulzura ante eso; inconsciente de que entonces es ella quien se ve como la niña que en realidad es cuando lo hace.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— Bueno —La princesa observaría las páginas del libro, en donde se encontraba una imagen de la Trifuerza dividida, y el texto en Hyliano antiguo describía las leyendas en las que ha formado parte —. Los mitos y leyendas hablan de cómo La Trifuerza del Coraje ha sido portada por Héroes que han defendido a Hyrule de la oscuridad. Estoy segura que solo aquellos con esas cualidades son los que podrían encontrarla.

Zelda estaría viendo a su acompañante de manera significativa, por lo que Link se sonrojaría con algo de pena y se señalaría a si mismo con un dedo.

— ¿Te refieres a mi?

La sonrisa de la princesa se extendería, cerrando sus ojos e inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia delante.

— No estoy diciendo que debas encontrarla. Ha estado oculta por muchísimos años. Pero si el destino quisiera que fuera encontrada en esta Era —Volvería a mirarle, manteniendo la sonrisa —, estoy segura que serias tu el elegido para ello.

El héroe se sonrojaría un poco más por la convicción con la que ella demostraba su confianza en él. También por la manera en que le estaba mirando; por lo que solo podría frotarse tras la nuca y desviar la mirada un poco avergonzado.

En respuesta, Zelda sonreiría con dulzura. Siempre le parecerá adorable la manera en la que Link se sonroja y apena.

* * *

Desconocido para ambos jóvenes, fuera de la Biblioteca se encontraba la vieja mujer, asistente de la Princesa Zelda, Impa. Ella no había podido evitar el escuchar parte de la conversación que el héroe y la princesa estaban teniendo; especialmente ante la mención de la Trifuerza del Coraje.

— Es posible que tengas razón, Princesa. Solo el tiempo lo dirá…

Sin querer quedarse más tiempo, la mujer se iría caminando a paso lento por el corredor, teniendo sus manos tras la espalda. Inevitablemente pensando en la historia detrás del paradero de la pieza faltante del Poder dorado.


	3. Pícaro

_¡Bienvenidos al nuevo capítulo de esta serie de Oneshots!_

 _Antes que nada, quiero agradecerle a mi amada **Queen-Zelda** , por ser mi Beta para este capitulo. ¡Muchas gracias, mi amor!_

 _También, quiero agradecerle a **Yuu-Link** , **ghost** AZ, **FoxMcCloude** y **TwinRabbit** por sus reviews. ¡Me da mucho gusto saber lo que opinan de los oneshots hasta ahora!_

 _Me tomó más de lo que esperaba el poder trabajar en esto, pero ¡aquí está al fin!_

 _Espero que disfruten esta nueva entrega. Esta vez decidí irme por uno de los Zelda modernos. Uno que me encanta especialmente por la interacción entre Link y Zelda._

* * *

 **Universo:** _Spirit Tracks, Post-Juego_

 **Resumen:** _Con la paz restaurada en el reino de Nuevo Hyrule, ya va siendo hora de que el par de jóvenes héroes se den tiempo para hacer las cosas que dijeron que harían cuando la princesa recuperara su cuerpo._

* * *

—¿Tienes todo preparado ya, Link?

El joven muchacho, de rubia cabellera y ligeramente pequeña estatura observaría a su tutor, el viejo Niko, quien le miraba con curiosidad mientras él guardaba varios objetos dentro de una canasta.

—Ya casi, solo un poco más y todo estará listo.

Link volvería a prestar atención a lo que esta metiendo en la canasta, vigilando que no se le estuviera pasando nada por alto; no quería ni pensar en lo que podría ocurrir si algo se le olvidaba.

Cuando confirma que ya tiene todo preparado, el joven maquinista mostraría una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

—Me sorprende mucho que hayas logrado que no fuera ninguna escolta contigo, eres un picarón, ¿eh, Link? No quieres que nadie interrumpa tu tiempo a solas con…

Pero Link no lo dejaría terminar; ya estaba con el rostro totalmente rojo, y eso lo demostraría al girarse hacia Niko para gritarle claramente nervioso y apenado.

—¡No es nada de eso! ¡E-Es sólo que a Zelda no le gustaría que hubiera gente vigilándola!

El viejo Niko sonreiría divertido; encontrando la reacción del chico muy familiar, especialmente por el hecho de que el muchacho en si mismo tenía un aspecto que despertaba completamente la nostalgia del antiguo pirata.

—¿"Zelda", eh? Vaya, vaya. Si que tienes muchas confianzas con nuestra monarca, chico.

Link quedaría enmudecido por ese detalle. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que había llamado a la princesa por su nombre. Estaba bastante acostumbrado a hacerlo cuando estaba con ella que ya hasta se le olvidaba que el protocolo indicaba que la llamara por su título.

Al no tener nada que responder, optaría por bajar su enrojecido rostro y, después, girarse para cerrar la canasta, enderezándose una vez más viendo hacia cualquier parte menos hacia Niko.

—¡Y-Ya me voy! ¡No quisiera llegar tarde!

Sin más, el pequeño rubio se colocaría su confiable gorro verde, tomaría la canasta y saldría a toda velocidad de la casa, dejando atrás a un divertido y risueño viejo.

—Oh sí, si la princesa se parece aunque sea un poco a su tatarabuela, definitivamente tendrías muchos problemas si llegaras tarde.

* * *

En la oficina de la soberana del reino de Nuevo Hyrule, dicha monarca no podía concentrarse en los documentos que tenía adelante. Sus ojos se desviaban cada diez segundos hacia el reloj que estaba colgando en la pared. La hora ya se estaba acercando.

—Su Alteza, por favor, es importante que se encargue de revisar estos documentos.

La joven princesa se sonrojaría al haber sido atrapada en su distracción por _cuarta_ vez _,_ y volvería a poner atención al texto que se encuentra en los papeles.

Otros diez segundos después se dio cuenta que era inútil. ¡Su mente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la hora!

—Maestro, ¿no podría revisar esto más tarde? ¿Cuando regrese, tal vez?

Su viejo tutor frunciría ligeramente el entrecejo ante la petición de la muchacha, quien le miraba con una expresión de suplica, incluso juntaba sus pequeñas palmas frente a si, a la altura de su mentón.

—Pero princesa, no seria correcto que descuidara estos importantes documentos…

—¡Por favor, Maestro! —Le interrumpe Zelda un poco más suplicante— Estos documentos ni siquiera son vitales, son algo rutinario, puedo revisarlos en cualquier otro momento ¡Estoy segura de que él esta por llegar!

El maestro se frotaría tras la nuca con una de sus manos. Le resultaba difícil negarse a lo que la princesa le estaba pidiendo mientras le miraba de esa manera; en gran parte tenia razón, los documentos que estaba revisando no eran vitales, podía dejarlos para más tarde, pero no se vería bien que la joven dejara sus labores como monarca del reino para ir a divertirse.

Antes de que él pudiera dar su opinión al respecto, ambos lo escucharían a lo lejos pero lo suficientemente claro…

El silbido de un tren.

El rostro de la princesa se iluminaría completamente, sonriendo como pocas veces se le ha visto, y siempre por la misma razón.

Sin preocuparse de nada más, Zelda empujaría su silla hacia atrás y se levantaría para acercarse a la ventana, buscando ansiosamente con la mirada aquel tren. No le costaría mucho el poder divisarlo acercándose a la estación de la Ciudadela.

—¡Ha llegado!

Se alejaría de la ventana para correr hacia la puerta, aunque antes de poder abrirla sería detenida por la voz de su maestro.

—¡Princesa!

Sin embargo ella ya estaba demasiado emocionada, por lo que sólo se giraría y, poniendo ambas manos contra su regazo, se inclinaría en una rápida señal de disculpa.

—¡Lo siento, maestro! ¡Le prometo que me encargare de todo cuando regrese!

Y así, nuevamente se daría vuelta para abrir la puerta y salir a toda prisa, dejando a su profesor con el brazo extendido y la palabra en la boca. El pobre hombre no podría más que soltar un suspiro momentos después de que la joven se ha ido, frotándose la cabeza con la mano derecha.

—Esta niña… —Pero después sonreiría ligeramente— Supongo que no tendrá nada de malo dejarla ser una niña por esta ocasión.

* * *

Link tomaría un respiro cuando se encuentra frente a la entrada del castillo. No sabe por qué se siente tan nervioso, esto no debería ser ningún problema.

Todo es culpa de Niko y sus comentarios.

Pero si tampoco tiene nada de especial que Zelda y él vayan a ir solos… ¿o sí?

El joven héroe podía sentir sus mejillas comenzando a arder nuevamente al pensar detenidamente en eso.

Definitivamente todo esto es culpa de Niko.

—¡Link!

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de que el motivo de su presencia en ese lugar prácticamente venía corriendo hacia él, y que apenas lo tiene delante se le lanzaría, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos mientras Link trata de mantener el equilibrio dando un par de pasos hacia atrás y aferrándose al torso de la princesa.

Por más veces que lo haga, el chico jamás podrá terminar de acostumbrarse a que Zelda lo abrace de esa manera tan espontánea. Y él que pensaba que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo hace poco…esta vez sentía que toda su cara estaba roja.

Al parecer la princesa no se percataría de ese detalle cuando se le separa para mirarle a los ojos, teniendo una amplia sonrisa llena de emoción.

—¿Está todo listo? ¿Podemos irnos? ¡Oh, estoy tan ansiosa Link! ¡Vamos!

Y realmente se notaba que lo estaba, considerando el cómo ni lo dejó responder, sino que simplemente le tomó del brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha, y lo hizo darse vuelta mientras se lo llevaba por donde vino; de vuelta a la Estación.

—¡A-ahh!...¡Zelda!...

Ella le miraría de reojo por encima del hombro, aún con esa gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Vamos, Link! ¡No quiero que perdamos ni un solo instante de este día!

Aunque seguía tratando de no tropezarse por la manera en que se lo estaba llevando; Link no podría más que sonreír con cariñosa resignación, después de todo, ¿Quién era él para negarle algo a la Princesa de Hyrule?

* * *

Ciertamente la princesa no parecía poder aguantar la emoción que recorría su cuerpo.

Link, ya en la cabina del maquinista, podía ver de reojo el como Zelda, quien había querido acompañarlo en ese lugar en lugar de estar tranquilamente sentada en el vagón de pasajeros, estaba saltando sobre las puntas de sus pies, levantando sus talones una y otra vez.

Antes no le había sido posible, pero ahora si podía admirar la manera en que Zelda se había vestido. Era siempre curioso verla con un atuendo tan ligero en comparación con sus decorados vestidos de princesa. Aún tenía un aire de elegancia o de alta cuna, pero a simple vista el vestido era bastante simple, tan sólo era un vestido blanco de tirantes que le llegaba hasta media pantorrilla.

Link trataría de volver a poner atención en el camino, no queriendo tomar una desviación equivocada o causar un accidente, y qué bueno que lo hizo, porque cuando se fija en las vías, vería a cierta distancia un cerdo moteado.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de jalar el silbato, Zelda alzaría igualmente ambas manos, mirándole a él.

—¡Oh, Link! ¿Puedo? ¡Siempre he querido hacerlo!

No tenía caso discutirle, y tampoco veía razón alguna por lo que, sonriendo, afirmaría con la cabeza.

—Adelante.

Recompensándolo con una dulce sonrisa, la Princesa jalaría fuertemente el silbato usando ambas manos. El fuerte y agudo sonido espantaría al animal, haciendo que se alejara del camino.

El héroe vería divertido el como Zelda ponía sus manos alrededor de su boca cual megáfono, y gritaba en dirección hacia donde el cerdo había huido.

—¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Pero hubiera sido peor si hubiéramos chocado contigo!

No podría evitar reír suavemente cuando la escucha decir eso, y ella le oiría, por lo que volvería a mirarle, sonriendo también con diversión sabiendo que le había hecho gracia lo que hizo.

—¿Qué? Nunca esta de más pedir disculpas. ¡Tú deberías hacerlo de vez en cuando con todos los animales que espantas!

En respuesta, Link no podría más que volver a reír.

El resto del camino fue bastante tranquilo, con Zelda admirando el paisaje, y entablando conversaciones triviales con Link.

A veces, a ambos les resultaba increíble pensar que hace ocho meses estaban viajando igualmente juntos, pero con el objetivo de recuperar el cuerpo de la princesa y salvar al reino entero.

Link tenía momentos en los que pensaba que le gustaría que hubiera una oportunidad para que Zelda y él pudieran volver a recorrer todos los lugares, viajando juntos por un tiempo indeterminado, pero desafortunadamente sus responsabilidades como princesa no podían ser ignoradas.

Por eso los dos aprovechaban cada oportunidad que tenían para estar juntos. Zelda no podía pensar en simplemente dejar atrás a Link., era demasiado importante para ella como para simplemente catalogarlo como un capítulo en su vida al que debía pasar página.

Por eso es que estaban ahí en ese momento.

Link jalaría de pronto la palanca del tren, y Zelda podía sentir cómo disminuían la velocidad. Sabiendo que venia después, ella se le adelantaría para jalar el silbato, haciéndolo sonar; Link le miraría con una sonrisa que ella no dudaría en responder.

Cuando se están acercando a su destino, el maquinista volvería a jalar la palanca, y esta vez el tren pasaría a disminuir totalmente la velocidad, al punto de detenerse.

La princesa no podría evitarlo, aplaudiría con alegría mientras mira a su acompañante.

—¡Bien hecho, Link! ¡Una llegada perfecta!

Al parecer el muchacho estaría sorprendido por su cumplido, ruborizándose mientras se frota tras la nuca, tomándose unos instantes antes de sonreírle apenado.

—M-muchas gracias, Zelda.

Ella reiría dulcemente antes de bajarse del vagón del maquinista para correr al de pasajeros, de donde tomaría la canasta que Link había preparado, cargándola con ambas manos y llevándosela frente a su pecho.

—¡Vamos, Link! ¡Andando!

—¡Zelda! ¡Yo puedo llevar eso!

Sabiendo la posibilidad de que protestaría, el muchacho tomaría la canasta de los brazos de ella, y sería el quien se la llevaría.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —Aceptaría la princesa mientras se adelanta para bajar los escalones de la estación, admirando el entorno, sintiendo la brisa marina —, ¡Al fin estamos aquí!

Link se colocaría a su lado, observando los alrededores, sonriendo por la tranquilidad que se presentaba en la Villa Papuchia.

—Tal como lo prometimos, ¿eh, Link?

Él la miraría, quedándose unos instantes en trance por la linda sonrisa que mostraba Zelda, pero ya que ella abre los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír pero sí mirándose curiosa; Link agitaría un poco su cabeza para poder responderle.

—Así es… aunque no veo que hayas traído algo para nadar.

La princesa reiría suavemente antes de darle un pequeño toque en la nariz con su dedo índice, haciéndole un guiño con su ojo derecho.

—¡Tampoco hay que apresurarse, picarón! ¡Todo a su tiempo, podrás verme en traje de baño muy pronto!

El rostro de Link se pondría totalmente rojo ante la manera en que ella tomó su comentario, comenzando a balbucear cosas inentendibles por unos momentos hasta poder formar algunas palabras.

—Y-yo no… ¡N-no me refería a…!

Pero Zelda solo volvería a reír, dándole un beso en su mejilla y después comenzando a correr para adentrarse en la Villa.

—¡Vamos, Link! ¡Hay tantas cosas que podemos hacer!

Le costaría bastante moverse, sólo podía mantener sus ojos en la figura de la princesa, quien avanzaba con alegría por el lugar, saludando a los habitantes de la villa, pero de pronto volvería a girarse para levantar el brazo y agitarlo de un lado a otro, esperando llamar su atención…se le veía claramente alegre y feliz.

Y eso haría que Link sintiera una suave calidez en su pecho, una que también lo haría sonreír antes de emprender el camino hacia Zelda.

Tal vez sí había deseado fervientemente que nadie los acompañara por las razones que Niko implicaba.

Pero eso es algo que se quedaría entre Zelda y él.


	4. Rumor

_¡Hola a todo el mundo!_

 _¡Aquí estoy de nuevo con un capítulo más de mi serie de Oneshots!_

 _Ciertamente éste me resultó algo más rápido para trabajar. Pero antes que nada; el crédito para el concepto de esta historia va para mi amada ¡_ _ **Queen-Zelda**_ _!_

 _Explico. Varias veces me he topado un headcanon referente al juego que toca hoy, y honestamente es un headcanon que no nos gusta mucho, así que ella me pidió si uno de mis Oneshots podía ser en referencia a eso, yo ya tenía la posibilidad en mente, ¡y estuve más que encantado en aplicar su idea!_

 _¡Espero que la disfruten!_

* * *

 **Universo:** _Twilight Princess, Post-Juego._

 **Resumen:** _El héroe elegido por los dioses se encuentra en una situación que nunca creyó posible; haciendo algo que podría resultar perjudicial para la princesa de Hyrule. Pero realmente no podía pensar en otra alternativa…no estaba en su corazón dejar a un animal herido y abandonado._

* * *

Era una mañana realmente tranquila en la ciudadela de Hyrule.

Las calles, como era habitual, estaban siendo muy transitadas, pero no al punto de generar un bullicio, o que estas mismas personas no pudieran caminar sin chocar los unos con los otros. Era un día cotidiano, ni más ni menos.

Así es como lo veía el Héroe elegido por los Dioses; quien en estos momentos se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por el sendero del lado Este de la ciudad.

Era algo rutinario para él. Un par de semanas después de que la amenaza del Crepúsculo se terminara, Link decidió que no podía estar más en Ordon, simplemente ya no podía quedarse en ese lugar, aunque hubiera sido el único hogar que hubiera conocido.

Todo su ser le indicaba que debía ir a la ciudad, al castillo de Hyrule. Y así lo hizo. Ofreció sus servicios para ayudar en las tan necesitadas reparaciones que el lugar necesitaba, por más poco que fuera lo que él pudiera hacer, estaba dispuesto a ello.

De eso hacía ya más de seis meses, y afortunadamente las cosas habían seguido su curso.

Aunque la reconstrucción del castillo había terminado exitosamente; Link no estaba deseoso de retirarse, quería poder permanecer ahí; tal vez no en el castillo, pero al menos cerca de éste.

Había algo que lo llamaba a hacer aquello… o tal vez alguien…

El antiguo pastor suelta un suspiro apenas ese pensamiento cruza por su mente. Los ha estado teniendo muy a menudo este último tiempo; pero es que es una sensación que le ha invadido desde aquel día… Desde que la conoció.

La princesa Zelda, monarca regente de esta tierra sagrada.

Ella tiene algo que despierta en Link una sensación de tranquilidad, de paz. Como si el estar cerca de su presencia fuera todo lo que él necesitara para poder estar bien.

Incluso cuando se sintió desorientado y confundido al ser un lobo. En el momento en que estuvo cerca de la princesa, fue como si por esos instantes nada de lo que había estado pensando importara.

Todavía no sabía con certeza el por qué de eso, pero sí sabía que sentía la necesidad de permanecer cerca de ella.

Era una fortuna para él que la princesa lo recibiera prácticamente con los brazos abiertos.

En un principio parecía haber estado sorprendida por su presencia, como si no pudiera asimilar por qué el héroe del reino no había decidido permanecer en su antiguo hogar, deseando estar en paz y tranquilidad luego de su gran odisea.

Pero cuando él le explicó sus motivos y sus deseos, Zelda no mostró ningún inconveniente en acceder a su petición.

De esa manera fue que acabo trabajando en las fuerzas militares del reino. Siendo su tarea particular el instruir a los soldados que estaban tan fuera de forma.

Es un buen trabajo, no lo piensa negar… aunque a veces pueda resultar estresante el pensar que algunos de esos hombres, tan faltos de vigor, son los encargados de garantizar la seguridad del reino.

Pero todo vale la pena porque su labor incluye el reportarle directamente a la princesa sobre sus avances.

Fue tan memorable el día que la escucho reír cuando él había estado particularmente estresado por la incompetencia de los soldados. En el instante en que la melodiosa risa invadió la habitación, Link se quedo completamente callado, y hasta había olvidado el por qué había estado estresado en primer lugar.

— _Lo lamento, Link —_ Había dicho ella luego de unos momentos, tapando ligeramente sus labios con su dedo índice puesto de lado, tratando de disimular su diversión — _, es que me resultó tan curioso el verte perder la compostura de esa manera. No creas que me he reído de ti ni nada parecido._

A Zelda si que le sentaba bastante bien el que su reino no estuviera bajo la amenaza de Señores Oscuros.

Aunque se hubiera reído de él, Link con gusto habría hecho cualquier otra cosa con tal de oírla reír otra vez.

Era un sonido realmente encantador…

 _Miau…_

Ese no es el sonido en el que estaba pensando, pero ciertamente había llamado su atención.

Las orejas del joven se moverían muy ligeramente, mientras él miraba a sus alrededores, poniendo especial atención en los ruidos que había a su alrededor.

 _Miau…_

Al volverlo a escuchar, Link lo percibiría provenir desde el callejón que esta a unos cuantos metros de el. No había casi ninguna persona caminando por ahí. Demasiado curioso. Tentado por el ruido ya que sabe, como cualquier otra persona, a que pertenece ese sonido, se acercaría al lugar adentrándose al callejón y comenzando a mirar de un lado a otro.

 _Miau_

Ese tercer maullido sería mucho más cercano, lo que haría que el muchacho bajara la cabeza y se topara con el objeto de su búsqueda.

Un pequeño gatito color blanco con manchas negras se encontraba recostado contra el muro, mirándole fijamente y soltando algunos suaves maullidos más. Pero claramente el animal tenía un problema; su pata trasera izquierda no se veía en buenas condiciones, parecía estar herido. Seguramente era por eso que estaba echado en el suelo en lugar de, o correr de quien se le acercara, o acercarse a él con curiosidad.

No dudaría en ponerse en cuclillas para poder observar más de cerca al gato, levantando lentamente su mano izquierda para acercarla con cuidado hacia el pequeño animal. Aunque éste estuviera herido, no quería asustarlo con movimientos bruscos.

Cuando el gato acepta su toque, Link se pondría acariciarle suavemente la cabeza y el lomo con sus dedos, mirándole con ternura.

Si había un animal que estaba entre sus favoritos, era sin duda el gato.

—Parece que has tenido algo de mala suerte, pequeño.

El héroe frunciría un poco la boca; le preocupaba mucho el dejar al minino ahí, solo y herido… pero no tenía consigo nada que le pudiera servir para ayudarle.

—Quizá podría llevarte al castillo, ahí seguro que encuentro algo con que curar esta herida, y también tendrás un buen lugar donde descansar.

Iba a tomar al animal en sus brazos, pero se detendría de pronto; recordando una vez más a la mujer en la que estuvo pensando hace tan solo unos momentos.

No hace mucho tiempo, Link había escuchado algo particular referente a la soberana del reino y que nunca se tomó la molestia de confirmar porque no pensó que fuera su lugar el preguntar al respecto… y la verdad le daba algo de pena.

Aquel día, él estaba caminando tranquilamente por los corredores del castillo, pasando cerca de donde se encontraba la cocina; cuando de pronto escuchó la voz de un niño hablando en tono de ruego.

Se le hizo algo extraño el escuchar a un niño, por lo que no pudo evitar el quedarse ahí para saber que es lo que estaba pasando.

No le tomó mucho tiempo entender que el hijo de una de las cocineras había llegado con un gato en los brazos, y estaba rogándole a su madre para que pudieran quedárselo, pero ella estaba firme en su negativa.

Era una lastima para el pobre pequeño, pensó Link en ese momento, cuando algo que dijo la señora llamó totalmente su atención.

— _Sabes que dicen que la Princesa es alérgica a los gatos. No quiero que haya problemas por tenerlo por aquí._

Nunca pensó en comprobar si ese rumor era verdad. No creía que simplemente podía llegar a donde la princesa y preguntarle " _Su Alteza, ¿es verdad que tiene alergia a los gatos?"._ Le daba mucha vergüenza el solo pensar en acercarse a ella y preguntarle eso.

Volvería a prestar atención al minino que seguía maullándole, frotando su pequeña cabeza contra las yemas de sus dedos.

Pero le resultaba imposible el dejar a esa pobre criatura, menos en estas condiciones.

Tomando una decisión, el Hyliano tomaría con mucho cuidado al gatito con sus manos, y lo acomodaría en sus brazos contra su pecho, acunándolo.

—Sólo debo mantenerte bien oculto, y evitar que la princesa te mire. Creo que de ese modo no habrá ningún problema.

Cuando empezó a caminar en dirección hacia el castillo, Link no pudo evitar pensar que de algún modo parecía como si ahora él fuera un niño que se lleva un animal a casa aunque sus padres le dijeron que no podía tener mascotas.

La imagen mental de Zelda cruzada de brazos y zapateando el piso con su pie derecho mientras le mira pidiéndole una explicación por el gato le sacó una pequeña risa al héroe.

—Admito que algo así sería un poco divertido.

* * *

—Muy bien, pequeño, aquí estarás a salvo. Sólo déjame ir a buscar algo con lo que pueda curar tu pata.

Acariciando con sus dedos la cabeza del gato, a quien había recostado sobre unas sabanas abultadas dentro de una pequeña caja al lado de su cama; se pondría de pie para ir en busca de lo que necesitaba para su tarea.

Abre la puerta lentamente, asomando la cabeza para mirar discretamente de un lado a otro, esperando no encontrarse a nadie. Cuando ve que el camino es seguro, saldría discretamente de su habitación, y empezaría a andar por el corredor.

Seguro que en la enfermería tendrán cosas que pueda usar para limpiarle la herida a un pequeño animal y tratársela. Después de todo, deben de tratar con caballos lastimados ocasionalmente, así como él lo ha hecho con Epona cada tanto y tanto; aunque no esté muy orgulloso de ello.

Pero si ha podido con ello, curar a un gato no debe ser ningún problema…

—¡Ah! ¡Link!

El joven se tensaría luego de sentir un estremecimiento recorrer toda su espalda cuando escucha esa voz. Esa melodiosa voz.

—¡P-princesa!

Link comenzaría a sacudirse la túnica casi con desesperación, esperando que los pelos del gato no hayan quedado en ésta y pudiera causar una reacción en la joven mujer.

—¿Link?

Éste se giraría sobre su propio eje al sentir la voz de Zelda mucho más cerca. Al hacerlo la vería sólo a un metro de distancia de él; observándolo con una expresión de duda y curiosidad.

—¿Está todo bien?

—¡S-sí! ¡Claro que todo está bien! ¡Completamente bien! ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? ¡Es un día precioso y se puede respirar la tranquilidad!

Ese era un pequeño detalle que tenía el portador del Valor…era terrible para actuar con naturalidad cuando quería ocultar algo.

—Pareces preocupado…

—¿Preocupado, yo? ¡No, para nada! ¡Todo está bien, princesa! A propósito, ¿cómo está usted?

La pobre princesa se veía cada vez más extrañada por el comportamiento de Link. Era la primera vez que actuaba así en su compañía. No estaba segura de qué era lo que le pasaba, sólo sabía que le pasaba algo.

—Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar…

—¡Me alegro, me alegro! —Interrumpe el héroe, temiendo que pudiera preguntarle ella otra cosa de vuelta — Es un gusto saber que se encuentra bien ¿Esos son pendientes nuevos?

Zelda se tocaría suavemente el arete que cuelga de su oreja derecha, parpadeando con curiosidad por la observación… aunque fuera errada.

—No, estoy segura de que estos ya los he usado antes en otras ocasiones que hemos hablado.

—¡Claro, qué tonto soy! —Se daría un suave golpe en la sien, sonriendo de forma amplia, pero aun claramente nervioso — ¡Debo andar con la cabeza hecha un lió! ¡Aunque es difícil prestarle atención a sus aretes al distraerme con sus ojos!

Ella abriría dichos ojos de forma amplia, no esperándose para nada el cumplido que el nervioso joven le dio en su actualmente acelerada forma de hablar. La princesa podía sentir el suave ardor de sus mejillas que indicaba que se había sonrojado.

Aunque Link, envuelto en sus nervios, no pareció darse cuenta ni de lo que dijo, ni del sonrojo que le provocó.

—¡C-con su permiso, Alteza! ¡Hay algo de lo que debo encargarme!

Y no olvidándose de hacer una respetuosa reverencia, el pobre muchacho se giraría para avanzar a toda prisa, pero sin llegar a correr. Era hasta graciosa la forma casi mecánica en que movía los brazos en oposición a sus piernas, como si fuera un soldado marchando, solo que a toda velocidad.

Ella seguramente se hubiera reído de no estar impactada por lo que Link dijo de sus ojos, por lo que sólo pudo murmurar un suave…

—D-de acuerdo…

* * *

No sería hasta mucho rato después; luego de que lograra conseguir lo necesario de la enfermería, y que hubiera tratado la pata del gatito que ahora dormía placidamente en la cama que él le preparó, que Link se daría cuenta de las cosas que le dijo a la princesa.

—Acaso…yo le dije que…

Sintiendo toda su cara arder, el Hyliano se la cubriría con su mano izquierda, dejando salir un avergonzado lamento. No podía creer que algo así se le hubiera escapado mientras hablaba con Zelda.

—¡Va a pensar que soy un atrevido que le gusta adular y coquetear!

Trataría de tomar un respiro, buscando calmarse. No había nada que pudiera hacer ahora; ya estaba hecho, ¿Qué podría hacer para cambiarlo? No le diría que no hablaba enserio, eso seria como decir que mintió al hacerle un cumplido a sus ojos, que no fue una mentira; y muy parecido sería el disculparse, como si se arrepintiera de decirle que tiene bonitos ojos.

Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar que la princesa no lo tomara por una especie de Don Juan.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación, Link observaría al "causante" de su actual problema. Obviamente no le echaba la culpa al gatito, pero por su nerviosismo causado por tenerlo oculto es que acabó diciendo eso.

—Y tu ahí tan tranquilo…

A pesar de todo, sonreiría por la ternura que le causaba el ver al minino dormir hecho una bolita.

—Bueno, es sólo un pequeño gatito. Realmente no será mucho problema mantenerlo escondido.

* * *

—… ¿Cómo rayos es que pasó esto?

Se preguntaría Link días más tarde mientras observa su habitación, por donde mirara había una adorable bolita de pelos.

No tiene idea de cómo pasó. Un día había recogido a un pequeño gato, y durante los días siguientes, gato que se encontraba y le maullara, gato que acababa llevándose al castillo.

Había cuatro sobre el escritorio donde escribe sus informes, seis estaban caminando tranquilamente por el suelo de la habitación, tres estaban dormidos sobre su cama, y otros dos estaban jugando. Cuatro más estaban abultados en la cama que le había hecho al primer gato quien, de hecho, estaba entre esos; y podía sentir a uno salir de dentro de su gorro, sacando la cabecita mientras reposa sobre la de Link.

—¿Cómo le voy a hacer para esconder todo esto?

—Yo quiero saber cómo le hiciste para esconderlo hasta ahora.

Al contrario de todos los gatitos, quienes empezarían a moverse muy animados hacia la nueva persona en la habitación; Link se quedaría completamente quieto, paralizado incluso, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Vamos, Link, me gustaría una respuesta.

Lentamente giraría su cabeza hacia aquella voz. Aunque no necesitaba verla para saber de quién se trataba; reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte y en cualquier momento.

La princesa Zelda estaba mirándole, teniendo sus brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada, además de una divertida sonrisa en sus labios. Link se preguntaría si debajo de su vestido estaba zapateando el piso.

Unos segundos de concentración le indicarían a sus oídos que sí, Zelda estaba zapateando con la punta de un pie.

Y unos segundos más de concentración le permitirían darse cuenta de que no ha oído ni un solo estornudo en todo el rato.

—Creí que eras alérgica a los gatos…

—¿Qué yo era qué…?

Eso parecería haber descolocado un poco a la mujer, quien descruzaría los brazos y parpadearía unos momentos claramente confundida… pero poco después parecería comprender, soltando luego un suspiro mientras niega con la cabeza, volviendo a sonreír de manera más cariñosa.

—Oh, Link, de modo que ¿tú también escuchaste ese rumor?

El modo en que se lo preguntaba lo haría ruborizarse, como si hubiera hecho algo vergonzoso.

—Déjame contarte, Link…

La princesa de agacharía para tomar delicadamente a uno de los tantos gatitos que se movían a su alrededor y se agarraban a la tela de su vestido, levantándolo hasta cargarlo en su brazo derecho, acariciándole la barriga con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda y dejando que jugara con este usando sus patitas.

Aun con el minino en brazos, se acercaría a la cama de Link, y se sentaría al lado de él, mirándole con una sonrisa.

—No soy y nunca he sido alérgica a los gatos… De hecho me encantan estas adorables criaturas.

Confirmaría sus palabras al levantar al gatito un poco más en sus manos, acercándoselo a su rostro para frotar su nariz con la del felino, riendo alegremente al sentir cómo éste le lame la punta de su nariz en respuesta. Un acto tan tierno que Link podía sentir una enorme calidez en su pecho al presenciar ello.

—Pero entonces…

—Verás —empezaría ella al separar al gatito de su rostro y dejarlo en su regazo, acariciándole el lomo y la cabeza mientras mira a Link —…hace aproximadamente dos años, en una reunión, uno de los miembros del consejo estaba muy apegado a su gato, en aquel entonces recién obtenido.

Link afirmaría con la cabeza sin dejar de observarle, demostrando que estaba poniéndole atención.

—Pensó que a cada persona que se encontrara le gustaría conocer a su querida mascota. Así que estuvo mostrándoselo a cada uno de los presentes. Mustafa era el nombre del gato.

Ambos sonreirían divertidos por el nombre, más Link siendo la primera vez que lo escuchaba. No es que el nombre en si fuera gracioso, pero era divertido pensar en el gato con éste.

—Cuando llegó el turno de que me lo presentara a mí; yo estaba feliz de poder acariciarlo cuando lo tuviera cerca —miraría al gatito en su regazo, quien se había acomodado para dormir, y le acariciaría tiernamente la cabeza con dos dedos —, pero entonces lo sentí…

El joven le observaría curioso tras esa ligera pausa, intrigado sobre cual podría ser el desenlace de ese relato, y la explicación tras aquel rumor.

—Al parecer, el consejero adoraba tanto a su gato, que lo había arreglado al punto de perfumarlo, y el aroma que pude sentir es lo que causó que mis ojos se pusieran húmedos y que comenzara a estornudar.

Los ojos de Link se abrirían en comprensión ante lo obvio.

—Como nadie me había visto antes estando con un gato, supongo que todos asumieron que la causa de esa reacción alérgica fue el pobrecito animal, en lugar del perfume que le echaron.

El héroe se quedaría silenciado unos momentos tras asimilar la información que la princesa acaba de darle. Después de unos instantes le miraría con curiosidad.

—Y ¿Nunca decidiste corregirlos de su confusión?

En respuesta, la princesa alzaría ligeramente los hombros.

—No creí necesario decir públicamente que fue el perfume lo que me hizo estornudar; realmente no pensé que se haría todo un rumor acerca de que yo soy alérgica a los gatos. Pudiste haberme preguntado cuando te enteraste.

—Y ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? No podía solo llegar y decir: "Alteza, ¿es alérgica a los gatos?"

—De hecho no hubiera tenido problema con eso. Es una cuestión normal y habría asumido que querías traer a un gato pero necesitabas saber si había algún riesgo. Te habría dicho que no había problema, y todo el asunto quedaba resuelto.

Él solo podría reír ante el desenlace que tuvo todo esto. Y pensar que pudo haberse ahorrado muchos problemas si hubiera sabido que todo fue un malentendido ¡Los nervios que pasó cada vez que trataba de esconder que había traído al castillo a otro gatito pudieron haber sido totalmente evitados!

¡Las cosas que tuvo que decir cada que se sentía acorralado y presa de los nervios!

—Entonces, cambiando de tema… ¿No has notado mis pendientes nuevos porque te distraes con mis ojos?...

Link se quedaría congelado cuando la princesa le pregunta eso, mirándola con sus ojos bien abiertos y la cara completamente roja. La princesa, por otro lado, le miraba con esos hermosos ojos azules entrecerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios.

…La próxima vez, definitivamente preguntará directamente si escucha otro rumor.

* * *

 **Notas finales**

 _Es la primera vez que incluyo algo como esto en esta serie; pero creí que sería necesario para este caso en particular._

 _Siento que hay una especie de "guerra fría" respecto al personaje de Zelda en Twilight Princess. Debido a las escenas que tuvo en el juego, muchos dicen que es una mujer demasiado seria, incluso hasta fría._

 _Yo estoy del lado que opina que Zelda simplemente pasaba por una situación demasiado difícil, así que no iba a andar con una expresión alegre. Pero cuando el entorno es mucho más calmado, cuando la tranquilidad esta en su vida, entonces ella puede mostrarse sonriente o hasta pícara con las personas con las que ella sienta confianza para hacerlo._

 _¡Oh! Y en caso de que no haya sido obvio; el headcanon del que hablaba al principio es ése que dicen que Zelda de TP es alérgica a los gatos; es algo que ponen que va de la mano con que TP Link de hecho los adora, y chocan ambos detalles al juntarlos como pareja._

 _A mi me fascinan los gatos, igual que a Queen-Zelda, por lo que quisimos hacer algo al respecto._

 _¡Espero hayan disfrutado este Oneshot!_


	5. Identidad

_¡Me tomó algo de tiempo, pero aquí está el quinto Oneshot!_

 _Ésta es otra idea aportada por_ _ **Queen-Zelda**_ _y, de nuevo ¡yo estuve más que dispuesto a ponerla en acción!_

 _Es la primera vez que trabajo con esta versión de la pareja, en cualquier sentido posible, pero espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

 **Universo** : _Wind Waker/Phantom Hourglass, post-juego. Pre-Spirit Tracks_

 **Resumen** **:** _Lo habían conseguido, el nuevo reino de Hyrule había sido formado; desgraciadamente nadie le dijo a la capitana pirata que ser la soberana de una tierra podría ser más tedioso de lo que esperaba._

* * *

—¿Esto es realmente necesario…?

A través del espejo, observaría a su joven compañero teniendo sus brazos cruzados, mirándole con una sonrisa conciliadora.

—Vamos, Link, necesito un poco más que eso.

Movería su mirada para observar su propio reflejo, tocándose la mejilla con los dedos de su mano derecha, aun sintiéndose impactada al ver esa piel tan blanca, en contraste con la que ella siempre había tenido la mayor parte de su vida.

Al sentir las manos de su acompañante en sus hombros, observaría nuevamente su rostro por medio del espejo que tienen delante.

—No creo que "necesario" sea la palabra adecuada, pero es recomendable que muestres la imagen de una monarca ahora que vas a cumplir el papel de una.

La joven suspiraría y miraría su reflejo una vez más, tocándose la parte frontal de su vestido magenta con sus manos.

Nunca pensó la pirata Tetra que volvería a convertirse en la princesa de Hyrule, Zelda.

Corrección, la princesa regente de Nuevo Hyrule.

Si alguien pensaba que era bastante sorprendente que una joven de su edad fuera la capitana de una banda de piratas que casi hasta le triplicaban la edad, que esperen a escuchar que ésa misma joven ahora era la gobernante de un reino.

Después de meses de viaje la habían encontrado, tal y como se lo prometieron al antiguo rey Daphness Nohansen de Hyrule; encontraron la tierra que se convertiría en el nuevo Hyrule.

Al principio sus habitantes estuvieron algo precavidos ante su llegada; después de todo, ellos eran piratas.

Pero el apoyo de una mujer llamada Anjean ayudó a que la gente empezará a escuchar a Tetra, y que vieran que la joven, junto con su tripulación, pretendían darle una mayor prosperidad a sus tierras.

De esa manera, meses después de su llegada, es que ahora se encuentra en la situación actual; mostrando su apariencia de princesa para presentarse ante la que es "su gente".

—Lo harás bien, Zelda, estoy seguro.

La joven no podría evitar mirarle con curiosidad, le resultaba casi hasta sorprendente la facilidad con la que el pequeño héroe podía llamarle con un nombre diferente según la apariencia que ella tuviera, como si fuera totalmente natural el llamarle así aunque él la conociera originalmente de otra manera.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntaría Link por la manera en que ella esta mirándole.

Negando con la cabeza la princesa tomaría un respiro, cerrando sus ojos unos momentos antes de mirar decidida a la imagen que le presenta el espejo.

—No es nada —se giraría para caminar serenamente hacia la puerta de salida—. Vamos, estoy lista.

Mirándole con una sonrisa, el muchacho afirmaría con su cabeza antes de seguirle.

* * *

Mientras avanzaban por las calles de la ciudadela, Zelda podría sentir una muy pequeña ansiedad recorriéndole por detrás de su cuello. Había algo bastante extraño en simplemente estar caminando por las calles de una ciudad sin estar pensando en que cosa de provecho podría tomar, o si hay alguna pista hacia algún tesoro al que podría darle búsqueda.

—¿Qué pasa, Zelda?

La mencionada miraría hacía su lado derecho, en donde su fiel compañero estaba caminando a corta distancia de ella, mirándole con una expresión de curiosidad y ligera preocupación.

—Link —murmuraría en voz baja, de modo que sólo él la escuchara—… ¿Es malo que la princesa trate de ver qué tesoro puede conseguir entre esta gente, verdad?

Decir que el muchacho había quedado sorprendido sería poco decir; incluso se había detenido totalmente, mirándole con sus ojos bien abiertos.

En respuesta la princesa solo podría cruzar sus brazos y desviar la mirada haciendo un pequeño puchero, notándose por su clara piel que sus mejillas se habían puesto un poco rojas.

—N-no me mires así, simplemente es algo que quiero saber.

Link realmente no sabía si reírse o preocuparse de que su compañera le hiciera semejante pregunta, optaría por solo rascarse la mejilla mientras le responde con un pequeño toque de nerviosismo.

—No creo que sea una muy buena idea si es que te pones a hacer algo como eso.

Ella asentiría un par de veces con la cabeza casi al instante en que le da esa respuesta, como si supiera que iba a responderle algo así antes de que se lo dijera.

—Sí, sí, tienes razón…no les gustaría que hiciera algo así.

El muchacho esta vez no podría evitar sonreír con ligera diversión, ahora siendo él quien se cruzara de brazos, mirándole y alzando una de sus cejas.

—¿Y qué trajo esa pregunta a tu mente en primer lugar?

Apretando un poco sus labios, Zelda negaría con su cabeza, volviendo a caminar y escuchando como Link también le sigue en su avance.

—No, no es nada, sólo... sólo tenía la curiosidad.

Escucharía su ligera risa burlona, por lo que ella le miraría frunciendo un poco el ceño, pero eso no borraría la sonrisa del joven héroe.

—Vamos, princesa, no te enfades, no me estoy burlando de ti ni nada parecido.

Ella solo podría suspirar sin dejar de caminar, observando luego hacía adelante, notando que ya estaban a punto de salir de la ciudadela ya viendo el campo abierto de la región del bosque.

—Aún me siento algo sorprendida de que básicamente a algunos kilómetros detrás de nosotros existe una región donde siempre esta lleno de nieve mientras aquí hay casi una frescura primaveral.

Link miraría a sus alrededores cuando ya tienen las planicies verdosas cerca de ellos.

—Bueno, recuerdo que había una isla que tenia una fría ventisca siempre, de no haber sido por las flechas de fuego jamás me hubiera podido acercar, porque me hubiese congelado.

—¿Oh? ¿Y qué había ahí? ¿Encontraste un valioso tesoro?

El grado de emoción que la princesa demostraría ante esa posibilidad haría que Link volviera a sonreír divertido.

—Bueno, dentro de la caverna de esa isla estaban las Botas de hierro, así que sí, yo diría que encontré un valioso tesoro.

La rubia asentiría con satisfacción ante lo que él le responde.

—Tal vez un día podríamos revisar si hay algún tesoro en alguna isla cercana…

Miraría a la distancia la enorme Torre de los espíritus. Había escuchado la historia de boca de Anjean, quién le explico el propósito de la torre y las extrañas cadenas que recorrían las cuatro regiones de Nuevo Hyrule.

Pero en esta ocasión la torre le estaba haciendo pensar en algo un poco diferente.

—Dime, Link… ¿Crees qué que haya un buen tesoro en esa torre? ¡Tal vez en la cima!

Su compañero observaría hacía la misma dirección en la que ella miraba, viendo lo alto de esa sagrada edificación.

—Probablemente si haya uno —por el rabillo de su ojo notaría el como Zelda empieza a mostrarse un poco más ansiosa, saltando sobre las puntas de sus pies—… pero no creo que a Anjean le alegre mucho el que vayas y lo tomes.

La joven volvería a hacer un puchero cuando Link le recuerda ello, sabiendo que tenía razón.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —cuando observa hacía atrás y nota lo poco que se han alejado de la entrada a la ciudad, dejaría salir un quejido—… creo que hay que encontrar un medio para que sea más rápido recorrer estas regiones. Realmente no estoy acostumbrada a andar tanto tiempo a pie…

—Bueno, como Princesa de este reino, supongo que será parte de tus responsabilidades el pensar cómo cambiar situaciones como ésa.

—¿Qué? Lo dices como si fuera a tener que hacerlo todo sola ¿Es que acaso no piensas ayudarme?

El muchacho le miraría un poco sorprendido, parpadeando casi de manera inocente antes de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa en su boca.

—Por supuesto que te ayudaré, Zelda. Siempre estaré apoyándote, puedes estar segura de eso.

Y ella lo estaba, por eso es que le respondería la sonrisa del mismo modo.

* * *

No sería hasta mucho rato después que ambos jóvenes llegarían a un pueblo que estaba a la costa de la región del bosque, llamada la Villa Aboda.

—Este lugar definitivamente me recuerda a Outset…

Zelda miraría a su acompañante cuando éste susurra ello, algo preocupada de que la nostalgia pudiera hacerle sentir mal… afortunadamente el joven estaría sonriendo, simplemente recordando su viejo hogar con cariño, pero no lamentando el estar muy, muy lejos de dicho lugar.

—Vamos, veamos cómo se ha instalado nuestro amigo en este lugar.

Mientras caminaban por el sendero que hay en la villa, los dos verían a los niños correr alegremente, gritando y riendo con diversión, cosa que haría sonreír a los antiguos elegidos del Valor y la Sabiduría.

—¡Princesa Zelda!

Tanto la mencionada como quien estaba a su lado mirarían en dirección de donde provenía aquella voz, ambos reconociéndola perfectamente; se trataba del antiguamente grumete de la tripulación de Tetra, Niko.

—¡Niko! ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que…!

La princesa seria detenida cuando escucha el cómo Link se aclara la garganta, por lo que ella le miraría ligeramente confundida por esa interrupción, pero por la manera en que el joven estaba mirándola ella recordaría su propia apariencia, incluso se miraría para notar el vestido que estaba usando, como si no hubiera recordado que lo tuviera puesto.

—Oh, claro —murmuraría ella con suavidad antes de volver a alzar la mirada—…olvídalo ¿Qué tal está todo por aquí?

El pequeño pirata ya estaría delante de ellos, mostrándose un poco nervioso al estar presente ante su anteriormente capitán y actual gobernante.

—Vamos, Niko, cuéntanos cómo te ha ido en este lugar hasta ahora.

Cuando es Link quien le pregunta, el cual estaba mirándole con una amistosa sonrisa, Niko parecería tener un poco más de facilidad para responder.

—Es un pueblo bastante agradable, muy tranquilo y relajante.

Zelda miraría hacia la costa, sintiendo la suave brisa marina debido a la poca distancia que hay entre su posición y el mar.

—No lo dudo, teniendo el océano tan cerca… ¿Por qué es que no se construyó el castillo cerca del mar?

Mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa, sería Link quien le respondería.

—Anjean te sugirió que se hiciera cerca de la Torre de los Espíritus en caso de cualquier necesidad.

—Debí haber insistido más en eso.

Él solo podría negar con la cabeza mientras suelta una suave risa, claramente divertido por el modo en que ella se estaba comportando… igualmente antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir nada, los tres observarían a los niños acercarse a la costa y empezar a correr dejando que el agua les mojara los pies.

—¿Lo ven? ¡Esos niños saben lo que es bueno! ¡Hasta a mí me dan ganas de unirme a ellos!

—No sé si eso sería un comportamiento apropiado para la princesa…

La joven se tensaría unos momentos cuando escucha el comentario de Niko, dejando su mirada perdida por esos instantes antes de mirar al joven ex pirata por el rabillo de su ojo. Link, por otro lado, la miraría a ella con ligera preocupación por la manera en que ella reaccionó.

—Supongo que mejor no lo hago entonces —se daría la vuelta y comenzaría a caminar en dirección fuera de la villa—. Vamos, Link, es hora de que regresemos.

El Héroe de los Vientos asentiría con su cabeza, pero antes de seguirle se dirigiría a Niko.

—Nos vemos en otra ocasión, Niko, ¡cuídate!

—¡Hasta la próxima, Link!

Así, el muchacho rubio se giraría para ir detrás de la princesa en paso acelerado, disminuyendo la velocidad una vez que esta a su lado, y de esa manera ambos se irían por las praderas de la región del bosque.

* * *

Los días siguieron avanzando y Link podía notar que Zelda parecía tensarse cada vez más siempre que algo o alguien le indicaba alguna cosa respecto a lo que podía o no hacer como princesa que es; pero al final ella siempre acababa tomando un respiro y aceptándolo.

A decir verdad era hasta curioso ver como ella se mostraba "sometida", de alguna manera.

El joven héroe sería distraído de sus pensamientos cuando escucha un choque de metales y los gritos de batalla de un par de personas… siendo uno femenino lo que más le llama la atención.

Sin perder tiempo, Link iría corriendo en dirección de aquellos ruidos, encontrándose con una imagen un tanto sorprendente.

Ahí estaba ella, la capitana pirata, usando un sable con el que se enfrentaba a la lanza de uno de los reclutas para la guardia real, demostrando su destreza y habilidad, esquivando con facilidad los ataques de su contrincante, o respondiéndolos con su propia arma.

Tanto el héroe como la pirata verían la abertura, pero naturalmente sería la chica quien la tomaría al ser su pelea, y haciendo un giro con su cuerpo, lanzaría un tajo ascendente que le volaría de las manos la lanza al recluta, dejándolo totalmente desarmado, solo pudiendo levantar las manos mientras la ganadora le apuntaba con su sable al pecho.

La gente alrededor aplaudiría ante esa victoria, haciendo sonreír satisfecha a la capitana mientras guardaba el sable en su vaina.

—Eso fue divertido.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión pueda darme la revancha.

—Ya lo veremos algún día.

La joven se giraría dispuesta a irse, pero se detendría al observar a unos metros de distancia al héroe, quien no tardaría en sonreír.

—¿Divirtiéndote un rato, Tetra?

Ella alzaría los hombros con los brazos ligeramente flexionados, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

—Qué te puedo decir…

Tetra volvería a andar, caminando hasta pasar por un lado de Link, quien se da vuelta para poder seguirla.

Los dos irían en silencio hasta que llegan a la habitación que sirve como oficina para la soberana de Nuevo Hyrule; una vez que están dentro de ésta, Link le miraría con curiosidad una vez que ella recarga su cintura contra el escritorio.

—¿Hay alguna razón en particular para este cambio?

—Ya no lo soporte más…siento que todos me ven como alguien totalmente diferente cuando me visto de princesa. Y me siento tan limitada con el peso de esa corona sobre mi cabeza…

—Sabes que el que no la tengas puesta ahora mismo no significa que hayas dejado de ser la gobernante, Tetra.

—¡Ya lo sé! —se exaltaría ligeramente la chica, separándose del escritorio para acercarse hacia Link— Ya sé que es así…pero en cierto modo parece que a los demás se les olvida cuando me ven así —haría un gesto con su mano derecha para indicar las ropas que estaba usando, sus pantalones holgados blancos, su chaleco azul y la camisa violeta que usaba debajo, además del pañuelo que colgaba de su cuello—, como yo soy en realidad.

La habitación se quedaría silenciada unos momentos, con Link observándole con inocente alegría, sonriendo suavemente, mientras que Tetra se muerde los labios, desviando un poco la mirada.

—¿Qué me dices tú? —ante la mirada de confusión del muchacho, se obligaría a explicarse—… ¿Supone alguna diferencia para ti el como me veo?

Parecería sorprenderse de que le preguntara algo como eso, pero luego el chico volvería a sonreír, acortando más la distancia entre ellos hasta quedar frente a frente, levantando su mano izquierda para posarla sobre la cabeza de ella, a pesar del curioso peinado que la rubia usaba.

—Por supuesto que no…no es ninguna diferencia. Tetra, Zelda…para mí son una y la misma, no importa qué apariencia tomes, siempre serás la misma a mis ojos…la soberana de este reino, la capitana de esta tripulación—Link cerraría su ojo izquierdo en un guiño, sonriéndole divertido, claramente imitando el particular ademán de ella—… Eres la Princesa Pirata.

Tetra se mostraría sorprendida por lo que el joven le dice, sintiendo el cómo le estaba acariciando la cabeza suavemente; a pesar de que él era unos centímetros más pequeño que ella, en ese momento era la chica quien se sentía mas baja, ante los cuidados y atenciones de su héroe.

No sabiendo de qué otra manera responderle, la Princesa Pirata le sonreiría con una curiosa combinación de dulzura y picardía.

—Eso me parece bien…

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

 _Y este fue el fin de ésta historia._

 _Espero que la hayan disfrutado así como yo lo hice al escribirla._

 _En caso de ser necesario, explicare que la razón por la que casi no trabajo a esta versión de la pareja es por eso de que Zelda en este caso va mayoritariamente por el nombre de Tetra, pero con tal de aclarar que son completamente la misma joven, y no dos mentes en un cuerpo, creo que puedo tratarlo sin ningún problema._

 _Nos vemos a la próxima._


End file.
